It's a Blessed World
by Kody Konfused
Summary: Charmed/Supernatural Crossover What happens when the Winchester brothers and the Charmed Sons meet? What happens when they must team up to fight a mutual enemy. Read It's a Blessed World and find out! Chris/Sam and Wyatt/Dean SLASH Rated M for mature audiences only
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I haven't posted in a while, lots of stuff went on but I plan on putting out a couple. I'm only going to post the first chapter right now until I can see some reviews giving me your thoughts on it!

Hello. My name's Lucy. - Chapter 1

Chris slowly opened his eyes. Sleep coated his eyelashes, threatening to put him back to sleep. _'Ugh,'_ he thought to himself, _'I shouldn't have drank so much last night.'_

Slowly Chris pulled the covers off of himself, threw on some boxers, and trudged his way to the kitchen for some coffee. Much to his surprise, his brother, Wyatt, was already in the kitchen, drinking some coffee, and looking through a large, leather-bound book.

_'Damn,'_ Chris thought to himself, _'that book is thicker than the whole World Book Encyclopedia collection.' _"What could possibly be so important that you are sitting here, at nine in the morning, on a Sunday, reading through the Book of Shadows?" Chris asked knowing full well that Wyatt probably had a legitimate reason for looking at the Book, or he just studying. A few moments passed as Chris waited for a response from his elder brother. "Wy? Did you hear a thing I said?"

Wyatt snapped back to reality with a jolt. "Huh?" was the first sound to escape his lips. His voice was slightly lower than his brother's. "Sorry, C," Wyatt mumbled, using the name for his brother that he hadn't used in a long time. "Sorry. I just didn't sleep very well last night. I had a weird dream. It was about two boys and their father. They were fighting a demon, and their father disappeared. Then it flashed to what looked like a death certificate. I couldn't make out the name on it, but I could make out the first three letters of the last name. W.I.N," Wyatt said, spouting everything off so fast, Chris couldn't get a word in edgewise. Finally after a few breaths, Wyatt continued. "Afterwards, I saw the two boys again. They were in a car, driving on the highway, and then a woman appeared in their backseat surrounded in fire... Kinda like... Anyways... She said, 'Hello, boys. My name's Lucy. Or you can call me Lucifer if you prefer...' Then I woke up and haven't been able to go back to sleep since," Wyatt finished.

Chris sat stunned. _'What a way to start your day...' _He thought to himself. "So what's the significance of these boys? What's keeping you up about it?"

"Chris, the woman... Was... Bianca," Wyatt said, knowing how much it would hurt Chris, but it was the truth. When Chris was in high school, he had dated Bianca, but during his graduation party, she revealed herself as a Phoenix, an evil witch who kills others for their powers. She tried to kill Chris, but failed, and ended up retreating to the Underworld. Never to be heard from again... Until now.

Tears welled in Chris' eyes, but not out of sadness. They were tears of fury. "So do you think it was a premonition? Or just a dream?" Chris asked, afraid to know the answer.

"There's no doubt in my mind that it was a premonition. It was too real. The detail, the likeness, plus I woke up with the ringing in my ears," Wyatt explained.

"So what's our first step then?" Chris asked. He was all too eager to get started. Demon hunting was his stress relief, and right now, hearing about Bianca, put more stress on him than anything.

"First, we find the car," Wyatt said closing the Book, "And then we find her."

* * *

Dean sat up abruptly in the front seat of his car. Sam was driving, giving Dean a little bit of rest before they got to San Francisco. Everything had been leading up to this. Their father's death, Jessica's murder, all leading up to San Francisco, home of the Nexus. Dean had done his research about the Nexus after the last demon had told them to find "the Nexus to their problems."

Dean had found the legends of the Nexus online. Legends of magic, demons, and witches. 'I've seen weirder in my life,' He had told himself. So here they were, going to San Francisco, to the Nexus, but more importantly to Lucifer.

* * *

Wyatt sat on the computer, surfing the web to find out who these Win-people were. Chris sat at the table with a map and a scrying crystal, scrying for Bianca. He knew it was no good. That is, until the crystal hit the map at a location on the interstate. "Wy!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt jumped up in two seconds flat and looked at the map. "The boys," he said before grabbing Chris and orbing to that exact location on the interstate.

* * *

Dean looked down at the radio in his car. '2:00,' it read. He looked back at the road. Now that he was in the driver's seat, he was holding the steering wheel so tight; he had given himself white knuckles. Sam sat in the passenger seat reading the newspaper and eating a bag of potato chips.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Sam said, opening his button-up t-shirt to expose his wife-beater underneath. In a flash of fire, a woman appeared in their backseat. "Hello boys. My name's Lucy. Or you may call me Lucifer if you prefer..."

* * *

EAN: Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this fan fiction! Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I posted, BUT HERE'S YOUR SECOND CHAPTER! I really Hope you guys like it and please review/follow!

The Holy Trinity? - Chapter 2

Sam slammed on the brakes, nearly cause a major accident on the interstate as flames rose up in the back seat. "What in all hell!" he exclaimed as he pulled the car to the side of the road"

"Actually, yes," Lucy responded from the back seat, holding on to the boys seats as she made herself comfortable. "It seems you've found what you were looking for, doesn't it?"

"You can't be Lucifer. You just can't. I've done my research. Lucifer is a man. You can't be him," was all he could get out before Lucy's eyes flashed as if a fire had started in them, turning her eyes black as the depths of hell.

"Oh, really?" she said, "We'll just see about that. If you boys think you know everything there is to know about me, maybe you should do a little more research." As she said this, she laid a little piece of paper on the center console of the car. Without even letting the boys mutter another word, she vanished just as she had come, leaving a scorch mark on Dean's back seat.

Dean immediately grabbed the little slip of paper, unfolded it to reveal a symbol. "The holy trinity?"he said allowed, holding it up to show Sam, as Sam had started driving again. Sam recognized the symbol immediately, but he didn't know where from. He knew he had seen it before, but since it was known as the holy trinity, he knew where they could find out. "We need to find a church."

Chris and Wyatt simultaneously vanished from their home in a shower of blue and white lights, using a power they had inherited from their father called Orbing. They reappeared a moment later on the side of the interstate, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Up ahead, they saw a car stopped on the side of the road.

"Do you think that's them?" Chris said, hoping it was so they could move on with their day, and not have to worry about this anymore. He didn't want to have to dwell on the thought of Bianca, what she had done, or what she might have become.

"Doesn't hurt to take a look, I guess" Wyatt let out before he started his approach to the car. As he got to the car, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _There's an orange tag on this car... There is no way that this is the boy's car._ "There's an tow tag on this car. It's been here for two days. Its about to be towed off. It's not theirs," Wyatt said, knowing in his mind that Chris was going to flip.

Fury raged inside Chris's head as he heard what Wyatt had to say. _Fine... I'm going back to the house to get dressed. _He thought to himself as he realized he was standing on the side of the road in his boxers. Chris covered himself and orbed back to the house, Wyatt taking suit after him.

Dean opened the car door and stepped out into the church parking lot. _Usually we don't get to go to bigger cities. Usually just small ass towns with gravel pits for their driveways... _"I'll go in and ask the pastor if he knows anything of how the symbol might help us. You stay here," he told Sam as he started walking into the church. Sam bowed his head in defeat as he knew he couldn't go into the church for fear of what they might say about him.

As Dean entered the church, he felt a sense of displacement, as if he didn't belong there. _Of course I feel out of place in a church. I kill demons for a living..._ "Hello? Is anyone here?" he shouted, hoping someone would be around in the church. Dean checked the time on his cell phone as he waited. _Wait, how is it ten o' clock in the morning? I just looked at the clock before Lucy popped into the car... it said two o' clock... _He thought to himself as he heard a rustle from the other end of the church.

"How can I help you, young Winchester?" An old man called out from the front of the church. He stood behind the podium, waiting for Dean to approach him to speak to him.

"I need your help with a symbol. Wait, how do you know who I am?" Dean asked, stopping in the middle of the pews, suspicious of the pastor knowing his name.

"God told me I am to help the two Winchester boys against the devil. He came to me in my sleep last night. He told me to tell you the truth about the Holy Trinity. About the symbol on that piece of paper in your pocket.

Dean's eyes opened as much as they could possibly go. _God told him about us... and about the symbol? How is that even possible?_

The old man made his way off of the stage and sat in the first pew he came to and motioned for Dean to sit next to him. "God, has given me a wonderful gift," he started as Dean sat in the pew next to him. "He has given me the ability to see his will. To see what will happen before it does. Not only that, but he has allowed me to share my sights with those who need help. Those who wish to see it."

Dean stared at the old man in silence for a minute after he had finished speaking, "I don't understand. Is there something you need to show me then? Because Sam's out in the car, Lucifer knows where we are, and we have a job to do."

The old man stared into Dean's eyes and whispered to the boy, "If that's the case then there's only two things I can tell you. That symbol you hold in your hand, is not the Holy Trinity. It is called a triquetra. A symbol of unity. A symbol of power. and the only thing that I can tell you to help, is one name. Halliwell."

EAN: I know not much has happened as of yet, but I have a plan, and you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens!


End file.
